Dielectric fluid compositions used in electrical distribution and power equipment can act as an electrical insulating medium that can transport generated heat away from the equipment, i.e., act as a cooling medium. When used in a transformer, for example, dielectric fluids can transport heat from the windings and core of the transformer or connected circuits to cooling surfaces.